mohammopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hispania
Hispania, officially the Union of Hispania (Spanish: Unión de Hispania), is an innerstellar state located around the Edge Nebula in central or eastern Sirius, dependeing on perspective. In fact, it's a confederation of two different nations under a confederate government with limited powers. Its capital is Planet Toledo, where the legislative power, the Assembly of the Union, is located. Both constitutent nations however, have separate judicial and executive centres in their respective capitals. Hispania's primary heritage is Spanish. Its name is derived for the ancient Roman name for the lands of the Iberian Peninsula in Europe. History The Early Years The Hispania was not only the last sleeper ship to arrive in Sirius, but was also subject to sabotage for yet unkown reasons. It arrived at the southern edge of the Edge Nebula and half of its population at that time chose to descend to the nearest habitable planet, Creta. The rest continued on with the damaged ship to what is today the planet Malta. The two group had no contact with each other and would continue to develop differently, albeit into very similiar societies. Both colonies faced hardships. The Cretans had landed on a planet with a highly infertile soil and suffered several serious famines due to which their population dwindled into the four-digits from the several millions that initially had landed there, while the Maltese on the other hand had unknowingly become addicted to the substances of a unique species of their planet, a orange/yellow coloured kind of grass with mutagenic properties, and would later discover that they could not sustain themselves in environments that lacked this substance. Exploration was therefore very limited to both, due to limited resources on one side and an addiction on the genetic level on the other. The Infamous Edge World Pirates Soon enough though, the Maltese discovered that they could harvest and refine the grass into a consumable form, which they dubbed Cardamine, so they could resume their exploration of space. When they encountered the other colonies around 10 AS, they came up with a plan to addict the entire sector to cardamine in order to effectively control it, as a revenge for their suspected role in the sabotage of the Hispania. From here on, they'd develop into one of the most formidable and well organized criminal factions in Sirius, comprised of several tens of cartels that produced and priced the dangerous drug and through almost vassalized foreign pirate factions would distribute it across the colonies. For their genetic divergence, a mutation that was the result of long-term heavy exposure to cardamine, they named themselves the Outcasts. The Cretans saw their chance at space expansion only several hundred years after their descent, when a Rheinland expedition vessel entered their home system, then called Omicron Gamma, in order to map the far reaches of the Walker nebula. When the vessel landed on Planet Creta, the locals attacked the crew and slaughtered all but the captain of the ship, which was held in orbit above the world. There began their role as the fiercest pirate group in the sector, as ever since that point they would perform raids and harass shipments throughout southern Sirius in order to sustain themselves. This way of life continued until a Libertonian Freelancer arrived around the end of the 7th century AS, brought some alien artefacts with him back home and discovered their huge economic worth. Upon his return he informed the Cretan of his economic success and from then on the Cretans have been engaged in a lucrative trade with alien artefacts. With the advent of the Nomad Wars however, this part of their economy was dealt a heavy blow when all Sirius colonies chose to illegalize the artefacts due to their perceived danger. Due to their ferocity, they came to be called the Corsairs, in homage of the ancient pirates of the Mediterraenean Sea. Around the Nomad Wars Before the Nomad Wars, the Corsairs and the Outcasts were and the peak of their power, having amassed great wealth from both piracy and underground trading, and they were active like never before. The Edge Worlds were ironically relatively unaffected by the Nomad Wars, despite their close proximity to the Nomad's local base of operations and their systems. Their economies took a turn for the worse however, as after the war economic and social upheaval was present on every world in the colonies, especially in Rheinland, which underwent 7 years of complete anarchy. This chaotic state decreased consumption generally, which then especially affected the illegal markets that the Edge World pirates relied on. Thus, both Creta and Malta were on the brink of civil war due to their economic recession. Due to this, as well as increased competition from rival pirate factions, the leaders of the Corsairs and Outcasts came up with a drastic solution: to unite and form an official nation to stabilize the situation and jointly make use of the resources of the Edge Nebula. In 9 AS, the Union of Hispania was officially formed, claiming the systems of Omicron Alpha, Omicron Beta, Omicron Theta, Omicron Gamma, Upper Unknown and Lower Unknown under the names Malta, Extremadura, Andalusía, Creta, Valencia and Madrid respectively. A New Order At the beginning, Hispania didn't fare as well as expected. Foreign revenue remained at an all time low as none of the colonies would recognize them (Rheinland more like couldn't) and they had to rely on the Zoners for mining and construction machinery and utilities. The union however, as well as the annexation of Omicron Theta and Freeport 9, which was renamed Castilla Station, solved the centuries old food problem for the Cretans, and as the private sector picked up on the economic diversification, so did the economy itself. Furthermore, the Libertonian firm Orbital Spa and Cruise, which had just relocated to Planet Curacao in Cortez and gone independent, was quick to capitalize on the good Hispanic economic climate and beautiful vistas of Malta and so stationed the Luxury Liner Tenerifa in the Malta system, generating more money for the Hispanic nation. When Rheinland was fully stabilized and in 816 AS, it recognized Hispania along with the other nations of Sirius. Thus ended the Hispanic recession as trade picked up with their new partner. In 827 AS though, Hispania was close to collapse as debate raged over which planet shold become the Hispanic capital, as having two different posed problems for matters that affected the entire nation. The Order chose this moment to reveal itself, as it was also based in Sirius, and offered to make Toledo the capital in exchange for full amnesty. The two constitutent governments accepted and stability was resecured, The Order was furthermore integrated into the Hispanic military as a special forces unit dealing with covert ops, guerilla warfare and alien engagements. Hispania sought closer ties with Rheinland due to its isolation from the rest of Sirius and the sentiment was the same in Rheinland. In 231 AS, the two nations signed a military assistance treaty, to which also the Federation of the Independent Nations of Sirius, or FINS, joined when it was founded in 236 AS. Thus, the Fringe Colonies was formed and became the main rival of the Core Colonies. When the frontier nations were discovered in 243 AS, Hispania was the first to recongize them, and began to trade extensively with the closes frontier colony: Philistea. As of late, Kusari has also mildened their policy towards Hispania as a result of the Sakura Revolution and have resumed trade with them, and with the Kusari legalization of alien artefacts, the Hispanic economy has never been better.